The present invention relates to a method and apparatus for conditioning fabrics and the specific fabric that is produced by the method. More particularly, the present invention relates to a process which produces on already-dyed fabrics, novel physical effects such as appearance and feel, as well as coloring and/or tone and fabrics produced thereby.
The clothing industry produces articles which have the publicized peculiarity of random "discolor", that is, as a result of wear or special washings they present a premature aging appearance.
These "discolored" articles of clothing are generally made with fabrics wherein the yarn is dyed substantially superficially, that is, they easily lose their coloring so that, due to washing and/or wearing out, they present the mentioned appearance of discoloration.
The present invention, on the other hand, while it does cause the fabric to have a predetermined change in tone or color, does not involve an accidental, capricious or unforeseeable tone change and, at the same time, combines the tone effect with a plush or velvet-like finish. The fabric thus produced, in relation to the original characteristics of the base fabric, presents a notable improvement in regard to its visual appearance, as well as its "feel" or "touch", since it has characteristics similar to suede.
The fabrics utilized in the present invention can be of various types in relation to the raw material, weaving and thickness used, since the process is readily adjustable in accordance with the type and characteristics of the base fabric. However, the best conditions and results are obtained when dealing with fabrics dyed superficially, particularly cotton fabrics and cotton blends.
There are also known fabrics called "indigo" type because this constitutes their coloration base. This coloration is preferably realized on the warp threads. However, the woof threads may also be dyed in a superficial form.
Dyeings have also been obtained of the so-called "padozoic" type, as well as dyeings, whether of the warp threads, woof threads, or both together, with naphtholated bases.